1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for diagnosing health, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for diagnosing states of human organs by using a voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many people have symptoms of occipital pain and a resultant change in voice due to environmental and lifestyle factors such as air pollution, activities in a limited space, and an increase in use of mobile phones. If a problem associated with the occipital bone is not treated at an early stage and thus the bone becomes deformed or there is a malignant growth, the problem may only be solved through surgery to enable a person to have a chance at recovering his/her normal voice. Thus, an early diagnosis of problems effecting the occipital bone is important to preserve an occipital function, and to increase rates of successful treatment and survival rates of patients.
A wide range of diseases, including Parkinson's disease can be diagnosed by using a patient's voice. Parkinson's disease is caused when cells which produce dopamine, which is a neurotransmitter secreted in a region of the brain that controls movement, die, and symptoms of Parkinson's disease include issues including muscle rigidity, body shaking, slowed movements, and impaired balance.
However, at a time when a person can be diagnosed based on such symptoms, many dopamine-producing cells have already died. Thus, in order to improve treatment efficacy by preventing the death of dopamine-producing cells, early diagnosis is important. A study has proved that Parkinson's disease, which is a disease of the central nervous system, may be diagnosed early by analyzing a patient's vocal pattern to analyze features of the vocal pattern which are difficult for a person to distinguish. The range of health diagnoses which can be made based on such vocal analysis may be broadened.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus for diagnosing states of human organs by using vocal analysis.